Chocolate Cake
by lexiepuckerman-evans14
Summary: Seven years after graduation, Rachel and Finn are gettin married again and the N.D. girls decide to throw her a bachlorette party.Rachel gets an unexpected guest that causes lots of drama...Read and Review- NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Takes place seven years after senior year. Rachel and Finn are getting married again and all the girls from New Directions are throwing her a bachelorette party.

"I told you guys, I don't want a bachelorette party." Rachel moaned walking into the bar. They had the bar rented out and invited all the New directions girls plus Kurt.

"Shut up Berry, you totally know you wanted one." Santana said giving Rachel a shot of tequila.

"Well this isn't fair to Quinn." Rachel deflected. Quinn was six months with Sam's baby boy. They had gotten married almost a year ago.

"Come on, enjoy it. You only have a week until your wedding. And don't bring Blondie into this." Kurt said playing with the ring on his finger. Blaine had proposed days ago and Kurt was already planning away.

"Drink up Rachel." Tina said.

"Yeah, because we have a treat for you." Brittany whispered. She gave Rachel a shot of Vodka and sat her on a chair near the bar.

"You know I hate surprises." She cried but it was too late. Sugar and Mercedes were across the bar pushing a gigantic cardboard chocolate cake right toward her.

"Oh my gosh, a stripper's not going to come out of there are they?" Rachel realized. As if on cue Puck jumped out in blue tighty whities and started dancing near her. Then Sam and Blaine walked out in the same thing and grabbed the other girls to dance with.

"Noah!" Rachel said throwing her arm around her old best friend. She hadn't hard from him since graduation. She had invited him to the wedding but never got a reply.

"Hey babe, miss me?" He said contiuing to dance very close to me.

"Yes, but Noah I can't do this. I'm getting married." She said moving away from him.

"Rach, "Rach, I'm just here for entertainment. Nothing more than that." He lied.

"Okay." He spun her around and they danced.

"Here Rach, drink up." Santana said giving her more vodka.

"Why aren't you drinking? You live for these kinds of things." Rachel noticed.

"We weren't going to say anything until after the first trimester, but... I'm pregnant! The donor worked on the first try." Santana explained. Rachel threw her arms around the Latina.

"I'm so happy for you guys." They had been looking for the right donor for the past few months. They had gotten married in Vegas months after graduation.

"So Puck? I must say, I'm a lesbian but I can't deny how hot he is."

"He's good looking, and those abs... Wait, what the hell am I saying? I'm marrying Finn. God I can't drink anymore."

"Come dance with me Rachie." Puck called. Giving in to his puppy dog eyes she walked over to him and they danced together very close. They got closer and closer until they were as close as they could be. Then she looked at him and he moved her bangs out of her face and leaned down. He pressed his lips against hers, she resisted at first but didnt pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No wait." She said pulling away as he was slipping his hands under her shirt.

"What? We had it going on." He moaned removing his hands.

"Noah, I'm getting married. I can't do this. Not now, not with you." She said pushing him away.

"I love you Rachel, I never stopped since our fling Sophmore year. Don't be with Finn. Choose me." She stared at him shocked.

**A/N- please Review and let me know what you think :)**

**There could be more with enough promts or else...**

**THE END(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thank you for the great reviews :) since you wanted more here it is...**

"Noah..." Rachel started.

"Please, just think about it. You remember the way you jumped into my arms when you saw me tonight."

"Noah, I've been drinking all night. It's not fair for me to choose right now."

"So it is a choice? You do have feelings for me." Puck smirked.

"Noah... I didn't mean...can we talk about this tomorrow? I think its best you leave now."

"Okay, I'm staying at my ma's house. Come see me and we can talk."

"Okay." She nodded. He kissed her head and left the way he came in.

"Santana!" Rachel called angrily as she walked across the bar.

"Sup Berry?"

"Why in hell would you invite Noah without tellin me?" She said visibly annoyed.

"You didn't think it was such a bad thing when you were dancing on him before." Santana smirked.

"I'm half drunk thanks to you. You clogged my judgement. That was your plan though right? Get me drunk, I'll sleep with him and call off the wedding to Finn?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She lied casually.

"Yes you do! I know you dont like Finn and I cant change that. Your my best friend you can't break up my marriage because you think Noah and I should be together."

"I'm showing you what you could have. When you called off your wedding seven years ago and put it off since, its for a reason."

"Yeah, because we almost killed Quinn and we wanted to finish college."

"Quit lying to yourself. You like Puck, I've seen the way you look at him. He loves you, he came for you tonight. Not just because I asked but because he wanted to see you. I think it was a sign when you guys cancelled your wedding."

"If he wanted to see me he could have returned my calls or came to visit."

"Your dense Berry. Just talk to him tomorrow."

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm a secret service agent, what the hell do you think? Puck told me. He just wants to talk he can explain everything. Just go please? For me?" She begged.

"Fine, but your still my maid of honor so you have to get the flowers I want tomorrow morning. The light pink roses and white petunias." Rachel said in bridezilla mode.

"Okay, Quinn can come too." She smiled.

"Can you take me home now? It's almost two in the morning and Finn will be looking for me."

"Don't worry about bigfoot, I told him what we were doing and he said for you to have fun. The guys are throwing him a bachalor party tomorrow."

"Oh, wait does he know Noah came?"

"Of course not. He said he didn't want any information about your party as long as you don't have sex with anyone else. And he promises not to have sex but will not speak of his party."

"Alright. You might want to get Brittany, you know how she gets when shes drunk." Rachel said looking across the bar to see Brittany making it rain near one of the D.J's.

"Yeah. Brittany! No me gusta!" She yelled walking towars her. Rachel sat down and put her face in her hands.

"Do you need a ride home Rachel? We're leaving now." Sam said coming over with Quinn. He was fully clothed now.

"Yes please, do you think I could stay with you though? I don't want to wake Finn up."

"Sure, let me go get the car." Sam said leaving.

"You don't want to wake him? Or do you not want to face him?" Quinn said sitting on a stool next to me.

"Both. I feel so guilty, we didn't even do anything though." She admitted.

"Your attracred to him, its only natural. He still has deep feelings for you. Do you remember when you guys did that bad reputation video together sophmore year?"

"Yeah, that was a disaster. But it brought me closer to Finn."

"It was then his feelings got through. He wasnt dating you to get over me, he really liked you. Even after we had Beth he said he loved me but never as much as he loved you. Then junoir year when you cheated on Finn with him? He really did want to go all the way, he just wanted to do it when you were dating not as payback to your boyfriend." Quinn explained.

"How do you know all that?"

"He's one of my best guuy friends, I love him. I mean we had a baby together."

"Yeah, how is Beth? Shelby said she got so big."

"She did, she's ten now. Are they coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah, they drive down the day of." Rachel smiled. After graduation Rachel and Shelby reconnected and had become really close. Rachel and Beth had even become like real sisters.

"Thats good. Wait, don't change the subject!"

"Fine. I don't want to talk about Noah anymore though. Wheres Sam? He wasn't drinking tonight was he?"

"No, I told him he can have beer as soon as I can." She smiled. She definately had Sam whipped. When Sam went to Yale a year after Quinn did they became friends again and started dating shortly after.

"Hey ladies are you ready?" Sam said coming back. He put his arm out and Quinn linked hers in his. Rachel followed quietly behind trying not to fall.

**A/N- Sorry its so short, next chapter should be longer. Thank you for all the reviews, it was origionally a one shot but this will def be a multi chapter story with your support. Next chapter Puck and Rachel talk with some drama. Please REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT MORNING- **

Rachel woke up to her cell phone ringing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. It was her personal ringtone for Finn since she got his number sophmore year and he was Quinn. She sat up in bed and looked around. She was in Quinn's guest room, everything came back to her now. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Finn asked concerned. She smiled at how caring he was.

"Yeah, I slept over Ken and Barbie's house last night. I was a little drunk and I didn't want to wake you." I lied.

"Oh, what are you doing today? I was hoping you could come home and we could go to your favorite resturant." He said hopefully.

"I would love to do that but I still have some wedding business to take care of. You know, flowers and center pieces. Nothing that exciting to you." Rachel lied. She thought leaving out seeing Noah would make it a lot easier. Finn let Rachel do all the actual wedding stuff wth Kurt as she found it insanely boring. He only helped pick their wedding cake and taste test the food.

"Your right, but I hope we can have _some_ alone time before our honeymoon."

"We will, don't worry." She smiled to herself.

"Six more days and you'll be Mrs. Rachel Hudson."

"I can't wait." She said happily. She was glad she took drama classes at NYADA.

"Love you baby." Finn said making kissy noises.

"I love you too." She said blowing a kiss back. Rachel hung up and turned around to see Quinn standing behind her with a large cup of coffee.

"Your a really good actress." Quinn smiled handing me the mug. Rachel gratefully took it and drank a lot.

"What are you talking about?"

"The last think you want to think about is getting married to Finn, everyone can see that. You put it off long enough."

"You know why it was cancelled the first time Quinn." She reasoned.

"I think that is just a convient excuse."

"What?" Rachel said almost spitting out her coffee.

"I dont think it was my accident that caused you to cancel it, I could see you as the runaway bride. You think you love him and you might, but not the way you love and have passion with Puck."

"Speaking of him, I have to go meet him. May I borrow some of your pre-maternity clothes?" Rachel said ignoring what Quinn had just said. Quinn sighed and nodded.

"They're in my closet to the left, Sam's at work already so don't worry about him." Quinn smiled.

Rachel got up and went upstairs to Quinn and Sam's room. It was right next door to the soon to be room of Ethan Noel Evans. She walked in and found her wedding dress hanging on the back of the door as she was getting ready here on Saturday. She pushed the thought out of her mind and went to Quinn's closet. She took out a pink button up top and a pair of jeans. She fixed her hair and grabbed her black high heels from the night before. She had her lucky gold star necklace on that Finn gave her junoir year.

"I'll see you later Quinn, thanks for letting me stay." Rachel said hugging the pregnant blonde.

"No problem, good luck." She smiled motherly. Rachel went outside and walked the three blocks it took to get to Pucks mom's house. She knocked and waited.

"Oh, Rachel. Sarah! Puck! Rachel's here." The short jewish lady called into the house. She turned to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"Maria, it's been to long. I'm so glad you and Sarah can come to the wedding Saturday." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, thank you for inviting us. And we're so glad Puck's home, and Sarah has been so excited. I was reminding her when you used to babysit her." Maria said reminicing.

"Yeah, she's almost fifteen now right?" Rachel asked remembering when she was first born.

"Yes, my birthday's next month." Sarah said coming down the stairs. She gave Rachel a huge hug and then they stepped back to look at each other. Sarah had long dark brown wavy hair, with streaks of pink and blue. She had a tiny stud in her nose and was wearing a blue crop top that exposed her flat stomach and black short shorts and black boots.

"You've gotten big." Rachel smiled.

"I start McKinley High in the fall." Sarah smiled proudly.

"And your joining glee club right?" Rachel encouraged.

"Yes Rach, all I have to do is say I'm Noah's sister and your my fake sister right?"

"Yup. Mr. Shu loved us, well me more but dont tell Noah." Rachel joked.

"I heard that. Hey Rach." Puck said coming down the stairs and leaning against the wall."

"Sarah lets give them some time alone." Maria said directing Sarah out of the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Puck asked casually.

"Can we go to your room? It's kind of personal."

"Sure." She followed him up the stairs to his room. There were pictures of women with tiny bikinis on washing cars and near motorcycles. She looked over to his desk and on a board over the desk there was a picture of the two of them. He was smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"Is that from sophmore year?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, remember we went to the park and you fed the ducks? Then we started making out on one of the park benches until a police officer told us we had to stop."

"That was my first kiss." Rachel admitted looking down.

"Well it was a good kiss, and you could have these lips and more if you only say the words." He smiled looking at his bed.

"Why? All of sudden you come back, and tell me you've loved me for almost ten years but didn't have the balls to tell me? Thats insane." I spat at him.

"I was scared okay? I've only ever loved one girl besides you. It was Quinn and that was because she gave me Beth. I tried to distance myself from you but it only made my feelings grow stronger. I came back to stop you. You can't marry Finn. I know you have feelings for me too or else you wouldn't have come."

"That's insane, Noah you can't do this. I'm getting married on Saturday. That's six days away. Your messing everything up. I need you to be here for me, as my best friend. I can'tdo this."

"Can't or don't want to? You can't brush me away Rach. If you tell me to my face and look me in the eye and say you don't have feelings for me I'll go. I'll stay for the wedding but leave and I won't bother you anymore."

"I don't want you to go." Rahcel admitted.

"Don't be afraid, I'm sure Finn will understand." Puck said leaning foward taking her hand.

"I don't want you to go because I need my best friend." Puck ignored her and put his lips against hers. She didn't resist or pull back. Even when Puck started unbuttoning her shirt, she contiued to kiss him.

A/N- Next chapter Rachel tells the girls about her 'sleepover' with Puck. They all try to give her advice. Please REVIEW:) Reviews are what get you more chapters:) I think there will be one chapter a week maybe more with support


	4. Chapter 4

"Quinn, get all the new direction girls at your place pronto. And **Don't** tell Kurt." Rachel said driving to Quinns house.

"Alright, where were you last night? Everyone was looking for you."

"Did Finn call?"

"Of course he did. I told him you were at Santana and Brittany's place because they were showing you hair and makeup for the wedding and it ran late so you crashed there."

"Thank you. I'll be there in ten minutes please get everyone there its realy important." Rachel said hanging up.

She looked at the road ahead of her, it was life a metaphor for her life. She was struck in the middle of a crossroad. Sure, she knew which way she had to go. She had been on the same path for a long time, maybe too long of a time. She also knew what she wanted and craved and that was the other road. She needed time to think and she only had five days. She picked the road that got her to Quinn's house and pulled into the driveway. She got out, used the emergency key for their house and walked in. This _was_ an emergency.

"Quinn!" She called out.

"Rach? We're in the dining room." Quinn called back. Rachel went to the dining room and saw Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar sitting at the table waiting for her.

"I have something to tell you guys. Something that doesn't leave this table okay? Quinn is Sam home?"

"No he's out with Finn." Rachel winced at the name.

"Good, now I just want you not to judge at first but listen." Everyone nodded so she contiued. "I came to you guys about advice about sleeping with Finn and Jesse so now I need some more. I slept with Noah, thats where I was last night. I went there to talk but it turned into something more and I didn't stop it. I felt something, and that was passion. I don't feel that with Finn, yeah I love him but were just so used to each other. I feel like were already married."

"You love Puck, you love Finn too but whats that saying? Seven year itch. You want something fun in your life, I've slept with Finn. There is no passion or anything fun. You only get passion wih the person you truly love."

"Puck's always been there for you. He was your best friend, I think you just had a moment of temptation and you took it. It doesn't mean anything." Sugar said.

"Sex always means something. My first was with Mike and so will my last time. Maybe you and Finn outgrew each other. You've been together seven years now. People change its not anyones fault maybe you guys dont have that spark anymore." Tina suggested.

"On the other hand how do you know Puck isnt just using you. That kind of is his thing, sleep with a girl a few times then move onto the next." Mercedes said.

"Can you tell me what I should do? Do I tell Finn? Do I not? Do I call off the wedding?" Rachel asked confused.

"None of us can tell you the answer to that Rachel. You have to follow your heart." Quinn said.

"I know, how about we play a game? One of us says a word and Rachel says the first thing that comes to mind." Brittany suggested.

"Okay, Dream." Santana said.

"Finn, he always tells me to follow my dreams. He even followed me to New York so he could make them come true."

"Smile."

"Noah, he always knew how to make me smile."

"Lips."

"Noah, he was my first kiss." Rachel smiled remembering the picture in his room.

"Your heart belongs to..."

"Noah, wait no Finn. Yeah Finn." Rachel said frazzled.

"Rachel you meant what you said. Why are you fighting this so much?"

"I don't want to be _that_ girl. The one that leaves her fiance at the alter after being together ao long. I can't do that to Finn, or Carole or Burt. And Kurt would never speak to me again."

"So instead of telling the truth you want a loveless marriage? I've seen that Rachel, in fadt I've lived tha with my parents. They didn't love each other, I don't think they ever did. She drank, everynight. I saw him try to be loving in front of me but it was a facade. You don't want to have kids and let them grow up in that enviornment." Quinn said fighting back tears.

"Quinn, I do love Finn. Nobodys pretending there."

"Stop it! You love Puck. We all know you do, we just don't understand why you can't admit it to yourself." Quinn spat at Rachel.

"You don't know Quinn. Yes I took a moment of temptation but I belong with Finn."

"Then I don't I can be there. I don't want to be a witness to your marriage, I'm sorry." Quinn said standing up.

"Quinn you don't mean that. Your my matron of honor I need you."

"I do mean that. And I would appreciate it if you left. I don't want to be a witness to what my parents had. I love you Rachel, you asked for advice. I'm giving you some, if you don't want to take it thats not my problem. Now please leave."

"Fine. Brittany can you get my dress before you leave?" Rachel said turning to leave.

"No." Rachel turned back around shocked. "I don't want to be there either. I want you to marry Puck. You really love him."

"Rach, Sam won't be there either." Quinn warned.

"He's Finn's best man. He _needs_ to be there."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"I'll get your dress." Santana whispered.

"You want her to marry Finn?" Brittany and Quinn asked shocked.

"No, but its her decision not ours. I'm sure shes doing whats best for her." Santana said going upstairs. When she came back Brittany turned to her.

"I'm going to stay with Quinn, at least until the wedding." Brittany said sadly.

"Are you effin joking right now? Because I'm supporting my best friend? Fine. Just reember this when our baby is looking at Rachels wedding pictures and your not in them. Lets go Rach." Santana said angrily pulling Rachel with her.

"I need a ride home." Santana said quietly.

"You can stay with me tonight. Finn won't mind." Rache smiled.

"Okay."

"Thank you for supporting my decision."

"No problem, I do think you love Puck and shouldn't be marrying Finn. But thats my opinion, in the end I'll support anything you want."

"Right now, I'm not sure what I want." Rachel sighed getting in her car.

**A/N- Next chapter Finn is finally introduced. Santana stays over and Puck stops by Finn and Rachels house. Thank you fot all your support and great reviews. Please REVIEW :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Finn! I'm home!" Rachel called walking into the apartment with Santana.

"Hey Rach, hey Santana."

"Hi Finn."

"Is it alright is she stays with us until the wedding?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Sure what about Brittany though?" He asked confused.

"We're in a fight." Santana said sadly.

"Okay, I hope you guys work it out."

"Finn could I talk to you a minute alone?"

"Sure babe." He smiled.

"I'll be upstairs Rachel, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright." Rachel said as she sat on the couch. Finn sat next to her. Rachel put her hair up, which meant she had a confession. She'd only done that three times with Finn.

"Is everything alright baby?"

"No." She said through tears.

"Why, what happened?" Finn asked concerned.

"I slept with someone. I know it was a mistake and I still want to marry you. But I told Quinn ans the girls and Brittany and Quinn said they don't want to come because I cheated and thats wrong. And Quinn said Sam won't come either."

"Was it after your bachalorette party the other night?"

"Yeah." Rachel said. Techinally the next day was _after_ the bachlorette party.

"Well..."

'Ding Dong!'

"Who could that be?" Rachel asked as Finn got up to answer it. She stayed on the couch until she heard the person walk in.

"Rachel, look who's here!" Finn said as he walked in with none other than Noah Puckerman next to him.

"Hey Rach." He smiled.

"Noah." She said unfazed.

"What are you doing here man?"

"I'm here for your wedding of course. You are still getting married right?" Puck asked directly looking at Rachel. Rachel looked at Finn.

"Yeah, I know it was a mistake Rach. Thank you for telling me." He smiled at her. He went over and gave her a large hug. While they were hugging Rachel looked over and saw Puck mouth 'Does he know?' She nodded no.

"Puck I hope this isn't last minute, I wanted to ask you origionally but... would you be my best man?"

"I heard Sam was your best man." Puck said confused.

"He umm... pulled out for personal reasons. We would love it if you could step in, right Rach?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Rachel lied through her teeth.

"If you really want me to, I'm your man." He smiled at Rachel.

"I think I'm going check on Santana." Rachel said excusing herself. She was so happy Finn didn't ask who she slept with. She walked up the stairs to the guest room to see Santana crying and laying on the bed.

"San?"

"I... I'm sorry Rachel." She said sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Rachel asked sitting down next to her.

"I feel so bad. If I never told Puck to come then we would both be happy. Me and the baby would be with Brittany and you could be here happy with Finn."

"I am happy. Finn forgave me. I didn't tell him it was Noah I slept with but he said he loved me too much to care about something like that."

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Really. Now I don't want my maid of honor looking tired on Saturday. Can you believe theres only like four days until the wedding?"

"I know. I can't wait." Santana said forcing a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

"Thanks for letting me be your best man." Puck smiled at his old best friend.

"No problem, who better than my best friend."

"I uh... got to go. I'll see you Saturday."

"Okay."

Puck walked out the door and to his car. He decided to take a detour to the park. The same park he shared his kiss with Rachel from the photos. He sat on the same bench and looked around. Then his phone blasted 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. He had it set as Quinn's personal ringtone ever since sophmore year. It was kind of irony as they had Beth since she wasnt feeling beautiful one day. He took out his phone and answered.

"Whats up Quinn?"

"Puck, I'm one hundred percent behind Puckleberry. I even stepped out of Rachel and Finn's wedding. So did Brittany and Sam."

"Well thats good I guess? I'm the new best man."

"What? I thought you loved her. Now your supporting her loveless marriage?"

"No, I just want her to be happy and if shes going to spend the rest of her life with Finn then she must be pretty happy or she wouldn't agree to it."

"What is wrong with everyone? I know you two slept together and she has feelings for you. She told all the New directions girls minus Kurt and practically told us she loved you. You have to get her to admit it."

"How?"

"We need to stop that wedding. And I know exactly how." He could tell Quinn was smirking on the other end of the phone. She had a plan and whenever Quinn had a plan they always came through.

**A/N-Thanks for all the great reviews on the story. Next chapter is Finn and Rachel's wedding so Rachel finally decides who she wants to be with. Please REVIEW:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is the epic Conclusion Part one...**

"Are you nervous Rachel?" Santana asked as she put the finishing touches on Tina, Mercedes and Sugars makeup. Quinn and Brittany really weren't coming. She felt like crying, but held it together fo Rachel. This was her day, tomorrow she would talk to Brittany. After Rachel was on a plane far away to Cancun.

"Why would I be nervous? Its just the most important day of my life and I think I might be making a huge mistake." Rachel said panicking. She sat down at Santana's vanity and put her head down. Her head was spinning.

"You've already come this far don't question your true love for a what if. Now let me put your makeup on. " Santana said. Her hair was piled on her head in a curly bun, there were loose pieces caressing her face. Rachel lifted her head and faced Santana. The red off the shoulders dress fell great over Santanas curves. You couldnt even see her small baby bump.

"Rachel, Finn said he wants to talk to you." Sugar said rushing over. Her hair was down in all curls, she wore a single four leaf clover charm around her neck. Rory had give it to her on their one year of dating in senior year.

"Don't let him in here." Santana shooed.

"I'll talk to him through the doors." Rachel said getting up. She walked over to the door and cracked it open. She couldnt bring herself to speak though.

"Rach, that you?" Finn called.

"Yeah Finn." She said quietly.

"I just wanted to let you know after you come in, before the priest speaks Puck wants to sing something. He said its a surprise song and a present for us in one. Do you mind?"

"No, that seems nice. Do you think I could speak to him?"

"No, sorry babe. He's setting up. By the way Quinn, Brittany and Sam are here."

"Really?" Rachel said hopefully. Maybe they had come to fogive her.

"They don't want to be in the wedding but they said they didnt want to miss anything. We can deal with them later. I love you Mrs. Hudson."

"I love you too." She said before closing the door. She put her back against the door and breathed out._ Puck singing my future husband and I a song, that couldnt be bad. Could it? _ Rachel thought. _Maybe Puck was giving up on them, he finally realized if they would never be together then he could be happy for Finn and I. _Rachel felt a pit of regret in her stomach. She hadnt given up on them. Now maybe she should.

**A/N-I hope you liked it. Next Chapter Rachel FINALLY makes her decision. You can probably tell where I'm going with it though. By the way let me know if you want me to contiue after Rachel makes her decision:) Please REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is part two of the epic conclusion...**

Her heart pounded as it got closer and closer to time. Santana helped Rachel into her wedding dress. It was classic white, strapless, and had sheer white fabric from the middle of her thigh down. She wore white heels and her star necklace.

"Come on Rach, you look beautiful." Santana smiled. She took the curlers outnof Rachels hair and the loose curls fell to Rachels shoulders. Then she put the veil over her face.

"Thanks, I'm ready." She breathed out._ I hope_, she thought afterwards. They walked down the hall to meet the other guys. Finn and Carole had already gone and Santana and Kurt were next. Sugar and Rory, Mercedes and Blaine, Artie and Mike then Beth as her flower girl.

"Rachie!" Shelby said coming up behind her. She gave her a hug.

"Mom! What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to see you. I cant believe your getting married." She exclaimed.

"Me either." Rachel admitted.

"You do want to get married right? Nobody will be mad if you want to put it off."

"We've already put it off seven years. I want to get married." Rachel said. She wanted to get married, just maybe not to Finn.

"Just follow your heart I dont want you to do anything you dont want to." Shelby said encouragingly. She had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, thanks mom." She smiled. They hugged again ad her dads came up behind her. They didnt say anything as they were both crying rivers. The doors opened and she walked down the isle to Finn. They walked Rachel down to Finn removed the veil from her face and handed her to Finn. Then she saw Puck with his guitar and Quinn with a microphone in her hand.

"Quinn's helping him do a duet." Finn whispered. Then they started singing. Puck strummed on his guitar and sang along with Quinn to a song Rachel recgonized as Realize by Colbie Calliat. He stared at Rachel the entire song. She tried to look away but he was gorgeous to look at in a tux. When it was over Finn gave Rachel a doofy grin, while Puck smiled at her. He came over and stood next to Finn.

"Thank you man." Finn smiled.

"Thanks, it was really for Rachel." He smiled. Then the Priest spoke and it came time for them to say their vows. Rachel went first.

"Finn, from the day we met I liked you. I never thought we would be together but I hoped. When that day came I felt like I was on top of the world. We had some bumps in the road, but its always made us stronger. I know you will always be there for me and I will always be there for you. You are my one true love, my soulmate so to speak. I will always love you Noah." Rachel finished and everyone gasped, even Puck stared at her in shock. She couldnt take it back. The truth had finally escaped her lips.

"Rach? You meant Finn right?" Finn asked worried. Rachel looked around for a second. Puck was smiling at her too and Quinn smirked by the piano.

"No, I meant what I said. I love you Finn I truly do, but your not my true love. I thought you were but my heart belongs to Noah. Always has, always will." Rachel finally admitted. She took off her engagment ring and put it in his hands. She kissed his cheek and walked back down the isle. Santana and Quinn came after her.

"Berry! What the hell was that?" Sanatana said very confused.

"She followed her heart. I knew you could do it." Quinn said giving her a hug.

"Quinn's right, I love Finn but Noah's my true love. I hope its not too late, I mean maybes hes over me. He did sing Finn and I that song."

"Oh my God, that song was for you. If you listen to the lyrics its about two people realizing their feelings for each other that they didnt think they had. He was singing it about both of you." Quinn said.

"Really?" Rachel said shocked.

"Yeah." Puck said coming up behind her. Santana and Quinn excused themselves and Rachel turned around.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Did you mean what you said up there? That you love me and you'll always be there for me?"

"Yeah, I love Finn but I'm in love with you. Your my best friend." Rachel smiled. Puck stepped foward and took her face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I have been waiting forever to hear you say that." Puck said smiling. Then he got down on one knee. "I should have done this a long time ago. Will you, Rachel Barbara Berry marry me?" He took a ring out of his pocket. "This was my great grandmothers, so its kind of old but they were married for sixty years so maybe its good luck." Puck shrugged.

"I would love to." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. Just as Puck was putting the ring on her finger Finn came up behind him.

"Be good to her." Was all Finn said before leaving with his parents. Kurt smiled at me but folowed after his family.

_'Maybe things were finally falling into place' _Rachel thought.

**A/N-I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW and let me know if you want me to contiue or else...**

**THE END**


	8. Epilogue

A few of you might have noticed I created a sequel called Little Cupcakes but deleted it. I got major writers block and realized no one was really reading it. So I decided to make an epilogue instead. Enjoy:)

Epilogue:

"Rachel are you sure your ready to do this?" Noah asked his wife.

"No, but what choice do we have? I love her but I cant believe she grew up so fast."

"I remember just yesterday you said my name during your vows and I proposed to you."

"Yeah and I remember slapping you because I thought you were joking. I cant believe we've been married twenty years." She said in amazement.

"Me either, but I love it. I cant wait to spend twenty more years with you."

"Mom! Dad! Caroline and her boyfriend are here." Their twelve year old son Jacob called up the stairs.

"Its fiance Jacob, and were coming."

After getting engaged on her almost wedding, Noah and Rachel fled to New York. She contiued working on broadway and he became a CEO of a music company. After being together for three months, Rachel found out she was pregnant. They were baffled as they were always careful, but Noah remembered that unfaithful night when Rachel and Noah slept together while she was still with Finn. Though a little young, Rachel and Noah were estatic to become parents. They moved back to Lima to raise their family close to their own. Six months later, Rachel gave birth to Caroline Quinn Puckerman. A few months after they were born, Rachel, Noah and Caroline took a drive to vegas where Noah and Rachel got married. Two years later Rachel got pregnant again, this time wth twins. She gave birth to Kendall Santana and Hunter Sam Puckerman. Three years after they were born Rachel had Amelia Sarah Puckerman. They decided to stop so it was a surprise when Ryan Kurt and Jacob Blaine Puckerman came along four years later.

Rachel and Noah took each others hands as they walked down the stairs to see their families. Their eldest daughter Caroline, was getting married tomorrow to her high school sweetheart and close family friend Ethan Noel Evans. The son of Sam and Quinn Evans. They were only twenty one but everyone could tell how much they loved each other. When they first got engaged, Noah almost had a heart attack.

"Your not pregnant are you?" He said staring Ethan down.

"No daddy, we love each other. I promise it has nothing to do with a baby because there is none." She assured him.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Rachel asked calmly. "Dont you think your a little young?"

"You were eighteen when you got engaged to Uncle Finn." Caroline pointed out. After Noah and Rachel came back to Lima they sought to make things right with Finn. He was mad at first bu quickly got over it when he saw how happy Rachel was now. Finn married a few years later, a woman he met in the army and they had a son, Tyler Burt Hudson.

"And my vision was clouded with lust when I made that decision. I had two almost weddings before I realized who I truly wanted to be with. If I married Finn then you wouldnt be here right now."

"Ethan is the one mom. I can feel it, we dont want to be with anyone else ever. We love each other as much as you two love each other. Please let us get married."

"Okay." Rachel finally agreed. Caroline had made some pretty good points. Now seven months later, Caroline and Ethan were one day away from getting married.

"Mom!" Caroline greeted Rachel. She gave her parents a hug and walked in with Ethan. Quinn, Sam, Lucy, Lucas, John and Eliana followed behind them. Lucy and Lucas are Sam and Quinn's fifteen year old twins, John is their seventeen year old son, and Eliana is their thirteen yar old daughter.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel said giving her best friend a hug.

"Hi future in law." She chuckled.

"Hey." Rachel smiled. The rehershal dinner went by quickly and before they knew it, it was their daughters wedding day.

"Are you ready Caroline?" Rachel asked her daughter as she helped her get into her wedding dress. It was an off the shoulder white lace dress. She wore her Jewish star necklace that Rachel and Noah got for her the day she was born. It was identical to the one Rachel wore in the dream Noah had about her years ago.

"Im so nervous. Maybe your right, I'm too young."

"Look at me. Are you 100% sure about Ethan?"

"Yes but..."

"No buts, I didnt marry uncle Finn because I wasnt 100% sure about him. You are 100% sure about Ethan and I know your 100% sure about him."

"I love you." She said giving Rachel a hug.

"I love you too."

"Ready?" Noah knocked on the door.

"Yes daddy." Caroline opened the door and Rachel made her way to her seat. All the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the isle. Then everyone stood up as Caroline and Noah started walking down the isle.

"Are you crying daddy?"

"No, I got dirt in my eye." He said trying to maintain some dignity.

"Daddy."

"I love you princess, I cant believe you grew up so fast. I remember when you were first born and I was singing 'Sweet Caroline' to you."

"Well mybe you could sing that to your grandbaby."

"Yes, one day.

"Like maybe in nine months." She whispered.

"What?" He couldnt turn to face her but he coul tell she was glowing.

"I just found out last week. I went to the doctor, and I'm about three weeks along. Ethan and I were going to wait to tell everyone."

"I'm happy for you." He smiled. They got up to the alter and Noah removed her veil. He kissed her cheek and handed her off to Ethan.

Noah took his seat next to his wife. She was in tears so he wrapped his arms around her. They made out okay. Six beautiful children, one grandbaby on the way and they werent even fifty yet. Noah was happy he came to that bachalorette party twenty one years ago. He owed everything to Santana and Quinn for him getting Rachel. He would be enternally grateful.


End file.
